One In A Million
by TrickstersImp
Summary: I couldn't bear to see them broken hearted... I couldn't bear to see them split up for too long. Because everytime I see them I gain hope for myself. They are Beck and Jade, they're one in a million.


I sat there, watching the young man brush his long dark hair out of his face and wrap his arms around the gothic girl in the chair next to him, as if he was trying to protect her from the entire world.

I don't know why people think Beck should be love of my life. I don't know when that person will come along; and I don't know if he'll ever turn up. Right now all I need is my friends around me. Sure, I date but it never seems to last very long. The relationship means nothing to me, it never goes very far, but that's okay. It's absolutely fine, who meets their one true love in high school. High school relationships break up, get back together but they don't last. The chances are one in a million.

And I can't be that one in a million, because I already know one couple that is.

I know Beck and Jade. Yes, I know people will groan at this statement. I know people who will hate me for even uttering those words, and I have to say that they are the most dysfunctional couple I have ever met. Jade is cruel and vicious, angry all the time, and just about as jealous as can possibly be.

Beck, well Beck is about as sweet as can be. He is always calm, the leader who always seems to know what to do. And he will do absolutely anything it takes for his friends.

So how do Beck and Jade work in the slightest, how do they not fall apart at the seams? Would I, Miss _perky _Tori Vega, be such a better match for Beck? Isn't Jade just full of too many faults to deserve a man like Beck? But if you think Beck is perfect I have no idea why? Jade is delicate, (yes I did just say that) she's sometimes just like a little kid who has pushed everybody away from her and doesn't believe she could be loved. Still now, she doesn't believe she is… she thinks she's the most unlovable person in the world. And Beck, he plays with this, flirting with every girl that comes through, watching Jade explode in his face. He almost enjoys her anger, the anger that masks her sorrow and her hurt inside herself. How is this fair? How is this right?

But Beck just wants to check that it's still there, it's proof she still loves him. It's cruel but you can see the reason behind it. But the worst thing about it is that it's pointless. You'd have to be an idiot not to see that it should always be Beck and Jade. The things that everybody else dislikes about her, you can see is what gives Beck hope. The way she is not afraid to stand up for herself or anybody she cares about. The way she always stays strong. That twinkle in her eyes when he walks into the room, that small smile that plays on her lips. The way Jade has a soft side that only he can see, that Jade hides in the daylight. I've only ever caught a glimpse of that soft side… the moment Jade broke up with Beck. It was devastating and fascinating at the same time. The pure emotion Jade was leaking, but she was still _very_ much Jade. It makes me shiver to think about what she must be like when she's well, _happy. _The thought frightens me, but it obviously doesn't frighten Beck in the slightest.

And that thought makes me glad. Because I want both of them to be happy, and together they are happy. Together they are perfect.

Or at least they were. Because suddenly everything changes… and suddenly, its honest hurt in Jade's eyes and suddenly Beck doesn't care in the slightest.

"I hate you!" The words are coming out of her mouth before she can bite them back, before she can say she's sorry. That it didn't mean anything… that she doesn't care because she loves him. But she wouldn't say that, because she's Jade and that is nothing like Jade.

"I don't care!" He yelled at her, before he could say that he did… but it was almost as if he didn't. His eyes glazed over, and I had to wonder, could this be the end of the one in a million couple. Could this possibly be the end of the one thing that gave me faith in love…? I shrugged the thought of quickly, thinking that by tomorrow everything would be completely back to normal.

But it wasn't…

They weren't...

But there was no Jade crying at my door, nothing showing how much she was hurt. Beck showed no remorse what-so-ever as they passed in the corridor I didn't see any hints of regret in their eyes. A week passed slowly and I felt like I was now the person that cared the most about their relationship. Slowly their personalities started shifting completely, Jade outfits were getting shorter and shorter by the day, she was beginning to flirt with every guy she could. Beck was angry, all the time. He would yell at the slightest thing, he wouldn't talk to a girl. Even Cat and I found ourselves being given the cold shoulder, me especially, he wouldn't go near me.

He hated the guys too, as Jade began to flirt with them, he began to slowly despise them. I remember him almost beating up Andre after Jade told him she absolutely _loved _his new song. Not the mention most of the football team. Then one night it all made sense… one night I was out late in HA, waiting for my sister to show up and I walked along the corridors hearing a soft sobbing coming from the janitors corridor and somewhere I knew who it was…

Nervously I slowly opened up the door to see a bottle being chucked directly at my head. I shut the door quickly and opened it again.

"What do you want!" She screamed at me at the top of her voice. But I wasn't going to back away. This was the Jade she was working so hard to hide at the moment. Her mascara was smudged and she held a half-finished bottle of beer in one hand, tears running down her face. You could see the pure despair on her face.

"Get out!" She screamed at me and almost backed away again, but something stopped me, Jade was my friend, and she was hurting. Slowly I slid down the wall and Jade eyed me, like a wild animal would do to assess a threat.

I guess I passed, because she handed me a beer and we sat there for most of the night, not talking but I knew I was comforting her just by being there.

And the next day, I met her by her locker, and again, in complete silence we walked together, heading to Sikowitz's. Now I could see all those things I had been missing. That glimmer of light in Jade when she saw Beck which was quickly crushed before she turned back to some jock… desperate to find a way to replace the man she couldn't do without.

And the way Beck saw how much he had hurt her, and the fact he thought he couldn't do anything infuriated him. You could see in his eyes how when Jade flirted with another guy so much he could feel his own hypocrisy, and began to hate himself and the guy who was making him hate himself. Because he just couldn't hate Jade, no matter how hard he tried to.

In the evenings, Jade never wanted to be alone, and I came over with her to her home. We began to talk a little, then having proper conversations. We were like best friends, and it was only with me, like that first night, that she would give in and allow herself to cry.

One day I guess Jade thought she was allowing herself to move on. Because although she flirted, she had never dated, not at all, she was single and I thought she would be for a while. But Jade did start dating a new man, she was somebody else's girlfriend. She was happy for a bit I suppose, she stopped crying at night, and this new guy wasn't ever going to be her true love but he helped her forget. But Beck just couldn't handle that it wasn't him...

We came into school and there was André holding Beck back from the boy that Jade had liked… There was Beck breaking free and lunging at the guy, who was too stupid to realise the amount of fury that had built up inside of Beck. He was a man to be scared of. He gave the guy a black eye but he hurt himself more than anybody else in this because Jade ran to the end of the scene. And it devastated him that when Jade ran over to break up the fight and she pulled one guy away, saying that it was all okay, and comforting him because she said she cared about him. The guy she checked his bruises for and took him delicately to the nurse wasn't Beck. And that look she gave him behind her, I think that just about killed Beck because in that look Jade West was scared of him, and Jade West had never been scared of anybody in this whole wide world. But now Jade was scared of him.

And that night Jade West cried again, she poured her heart out. Because this new guy had said she was too much to handle. That she wasn't any fun to have around, and she wouldn't go as far as he wanted. So Jade went back to her belief she was completely unloved in this world. But I knew it wasn't true… but I just couldn't understand how it had possibly got so far from Beck and Jade.

When Beck heard the news he was happy, I suppose, he had done what he wanted. Jade was single again, not able to move on. And I think that's when it clicked inside of him I think that he never wanted her to move on, because there was only one guy she was ever meant to be with… and that was him. He was the one who could always calm her down, but he was the one that gave her confidence to be herself. And she was the one that he had never had to worry about, who could handle herself but still gave him strength because she would always love him, when all else was gone. So he could be brave for her, for his Jade. But now Jade avoided him, gave him dirty looks and backed away when he got angry, as if she was afraid he'd hurt her… how did she not know he'd never hurt her?

But he had screwed up. He began to blame himself more, and lashing out on people so much no one could stand to be around him.

It was so very pointless I couldn't stand it anymore.

They were meant to be with each other.

So that night, as Jade sat talking to me, her back against the wall and I could see the first tear threaten to fall, I looked up at her and asked the question that I had been too scared to ask.

"Do you still love him?" Slowly she raised her head and nodded ever so slightly at me. I picked up her mobile from the floor and slowly typed in Beck's number, Jade looking at me nervously all the way. I handed it to her slowly and she put it to her ear shaking her head.

"No, Tori, please" She said, like a child who realises they don't want to go on the rollercoaster just after the doors close. Because just at that moment I heard a voice drift down the phone.

"Jade?" I heard him say, disbelievingly… he thought she'd never come back.

"Beck, I'm so sorry." She said into the phone, crying, and gasping to breathe.

"Jade, it's my fault. You've done nothing wrong…"

"I love you" I heard her say and I took that as my cue to leave them, hoping I had done enough for today.

And I smiled so wide as I came through the doors of Hollywood Arts to see the school's classic couple together, drinking coffee by the locker that held no secrets. I walked past, determined not to disturb them but Jade's voice called out and I turned around to face them as I walked to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Hey Vega, thank you" I smiled at the use of my surname. Things were back to normal.

And as later I saw that wrapped around each other in the classroom, just like they had always been before, it made me happier than anything in the world because they were Beck and Jade.

They were one in a million.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow. That took me a long time to write, but I really wanted to. I wanted to do Bade from Tori's point of view and I think I did that.<strong>_

_**I read a fic like this by GrandeGilliesFan called I Can Forgive You which inspired this and is really good so if you likes this then have a look. She probably doesn't have a clue who I am but I thought I'd say it anyway.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked that.**_

_**Sensitivity, Serenity and Insanity**_

_**CANON 24**_


End file.
